Attributes Regained
by KrazieKat
Summary: Finally updated. The Chosen Children gather.
1. Lost Hope

_**Disclaimer**: The Digidestined? Don't own them. The Dark Masters? Don't own them. The Digiworld? Don't own them. Anyone else see a developing pattern here? About the only thing I own here is the plot twist, and that was borrowed from my muse. _

**Author's Notes:** Er..... just forget everything after the Digidestined returned to the Digiworld.... Also, thanks to Josie, Cynthia, and LadyDragon for helping through my first completed solo Digific ever. 

Lost Hope,  
Story one of **The Attributes Regained Series**  
by:KrazieKat 

**_Present Day_**

_A large, soft bed. A warm blanket over him. An arm around his waist. A large, warm body cuddled up against his back._

TK sighed as he became aware of the world around him again, and briefly wondered if he could keep that fact from his bedmate. Of course, he had wondered that every morning, for the past twelve years, and the answer never changed. Somehow, his bedmate always knew the moment TK was awake, no matter how hard the Digidestined of Hope pretended to be asleep, or kept himself still. 

"Good morning, my love," the hated voice chirped, before a pair of lips captured his in a distasteful, wonderful, blissful kiss, that tasted of both heaven and hell. TK had no choice but to open his mouth, to let the probing tongue duel with his. He kept his eyes shut as a tear squeezed out, a soft moan escaping only to be captured by his "partner's" lips. 

The mouth lifted off of his, as his partner chuckled, then commanded, "Open your eyes, Takeru." The Digidestined of Hope sighed, then obeyed, taking in his bedmate's visage. The porcelain like skin, the eyes like tiny pieces of the blue, blue sky, the features normally hidden by a half-mask, and the evil smirk on his face. 

"Piedmon," TK greeted tonelessly. 

"That's right, my love. You expected anyone else? Especially considering what today is." 

"Today?" TK asked, puzzled. 

"Of course, today! It's what I've been waiting for, my Takeru... your eighteenth birthday. When you reach your human majority." Piedmon paused to smile, then added, "Our wedding day." 

"Oh," TK replied woodenly. The day he had been fearing and dreading, as well as longing for. The day when Piedmon wouldn't keep his distance, would finally take that final step.... the day when there would be no looking back. The last day of hope. 

_Stop being melodramatic,_ the blonde scolded himself. _There's always hope unless I give up. And I won't. Not until I can find a way to get the others free from whatever it is **he** did to them._ TK watched as Piedmon got up and started his day, the Digidestined of Hope letting his mind drift back twelve years, way back to when he had been only six years old, and had his older brother and friends to protect him. 

_Oh, Yamato... did we even know what we were getting into, coming back here after Myotismon? I know we thought it was for the best... but look what happened... we were defeated, without even landing a single blow..._

TK held his tears back until Piedmon was gone, but once the heavy wooden door thudded shut, TK rolled onto his side, and burst into sobs. He pulled his knees into his chest and let his arms wrap tightly around them. Even after all these years, the tears hadn't stopped. And as far as TK knew, they never would. 

***

**_12 years ago:_**

"Yamato, what is that?" TK asked, his eyes locked on the night sky. There were what looked like rifts in the sky over their home, and TK was afraid that the ground he could see above him was going to come crashing down. But then someone pointed out Infinity Mountain, and that seemed to make everything okay, because nothing much made sense in the Digiworld. Even in the real world. 

But TK agreed when it was decided to go back to the Digiworld. Something in him said it was right, it was proper to go back; that the Digidestined of Hope had forgotten something, left something back there. But TK had everything he went to the Digiworld with, didn't he? A very quick check proved that everything was in its place, and Patamon and the others were with him... so what could he have forgotten? 

This trip to the Digiworld was different from the first one.... Instead of freefalling from the sky, which had been totally cool and scary at the same time, this trip felt guided, like being on a roller coaster. And instead of being alone, for however briefly, like when they first arrived, TK landed with the others on what looked like a giant stone circle. Through some quirk, the two youngest Digidestined landed on top of their respective brothers. 

"Oomph!" Yamato grunted, but wrapped his arms around TK, preventing the green clad little boy from falling off of him. "You okay, TK?" the older blonde demanded when he got his breath back. 

"Yeah, Yamato. You okay?" 

"Yeah," the Digidestined of Friendship replied absently. As he sat up, his gaze automatically sought out Taichi and Gabumon. 

The Digidestined of Courage was already on his feet, and with his partner, exploring the circle that they landed on. Taichi whistled, provoking the others to investigate. "WHOA!" TK said, looking at the seemingly bottomless drop. "How are we going to out of here?" 

Before anyone could answer, Mimi shrieked, patting herself down. "It's GONE! My Digivice is GONE!" She reached for where her crest usually hung, then paled. "My crest and tag are gone, too!" 

"What!?" 

TK wasn't sure who said that, but everyone checked him or herself over. And discovered the same thing. The Digivices, Crests, and Tags were gone. 

"But how?" Taichi demanded. "We had them when we left home, and we haven't gone to sleep, so where are they?" 

Amused laughter rolled through the cavern, laughter that felt familiar, deep in TK's soul for some reason, when he could say with assurity that he'd never heard that laugh before. "Missing something, children?" a voice asked mockingly, just as familiar and unfamiliar to TK as the laughter was, seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere. 

"Who are you?" Taichi demanded, looking around. 

When the voice spoke again, it seemed to be addressing someone else. "Can you believe it? The Digidestined have no clue to who we are!" The laughter rolled again, then the voice directed, "Then look upon us, children, look upon the Dark Masters!" 

A large spotlight turned on before the group, and in the center of the spotlight was a marble throne, upon which sat a... clown? Of all the things TK had expected to see, a clown was not it. But it was the speaker. "Greetings, children, I am your host, Lord Piedmon, the clown Digimon and leader of the Dark Masters. To my left," the clown Digimon extended his left hand out, "is MachineDramon, the ultimate fighting machinemon, and lord of the cities and towns of the Digiworld. Over to my right," Piedmon extended his other hand, towards a twisted version of Pinocchio, "is Puppetmon, master of the forests, controller of everything he sees, except myself of course." The leader of the Dark Masters laughed as if he had made a joke, then continued. "The giant, metal plated SeaDramon behind me is MetalSeaDramon, supreme master of the oceans and all things wet. 

TK pulled back behind Yamato while the clown Digimon looked over the group, shivering when the Dark Master's eyes landing on him. "You," Piedmon said, narrowing his eyes. "Come here." Before TK could answer or move, an invisible force scooped up the terrified boy and carried him towards the marble throne. 

"Whoa, I don't like this!" TK wailed, trying to struggle against whatever was holding him. 

"TK!" Yamato shouted, then demanded furiously, "Put him down!" 

That was the wrong thing to say, as Piedmon smirked. "As you wish." The forcing holding TK vanished. 

"NO!" Yamato screamed, as TK dropped into the dark void surrounding the circle holding the Digidestined. 

TK's own screaming stopped when the invisible support returned, and the young blonde opened his eyes to see that the fall had only been a few terrifying feet. The airborne child shivered as Piedmon spoke again. "Well, child, make up your mind. Either I put him down or I don't." The words felt like icy fingers reaching inside that tickled up strange sensations in the young boy's belly. 

Yamato gritted his teeth and glared at the clown Digimon. TK shivered at the fury in his brother's eyes then shivered again when that taunting voice spoke again. "Don't worry. I won't HURT him, I just want a closer look at him." 

Whatever it was that was holding the six-year-old boy in the air started carrying TK towards the speaking Dark Master again. The Child of Hope swallowed down his fear and turned to face forward as he was held in the air before the marble throne. "So brave, little child," Piedmon crooned. "Do you know who I am?" 

"Yo-you're a bad Digimon," the frightened boy stuttered. 

The other Dark Masters chuckled as Piedmon smirked. "Well, when you put it that way, you make me sound like spoiled milk. Puppetmon, am I spoiled?" 

"No more than I am," the twisted marionette replied. 

Piedmon chuckled and said, "I am the Emperor of the Digital World, leader of the Dark Masters, the single most powerful Digimon in the Digital World. I could crush you with a thought." 

TK knew he should be terrified by what Piedmon had said, but he wasn't. "So? Just because you can doesn't mean you should. All that does is make you is a big bully." 

Piedmon chuckled. "Oh, but I'm more than a big bully, little Takeru. Or at least to you." 

"Huh? Whacha mean?" the curious boy asked. 

"Leave him alone!" Yamato snarled, cutting off Piedmon as soon as the clown Digimon opened his mouth. 

"My, your brother is over protective, isn't he?" Piedmon asked the hovering child before him. The young blonde didn't know how to answer, so didn't. "I already said I won't hurt him, Yamato. And I won't. He's too precious to me." 

This confused everyone, but most especially TK. "Whacha mean by that?" TK asked. 

"Easy, little Takeru. You are my soul mate.... and once you're of age, you will be my mate and partner." Piedmon smirked, then called out, "LadyDevimon, I place Prince Takeru's care and safety into your hands." 

TK eyed the female version of Devimon as she approached from behind Piedmon's throne. The blonde was expecting to be roughly grabbed and was surprised when LadyDevimon gently cradled the Child of Hope to her. Before he could resist, a wave of sleep passed through him, dragging TK down. He fought the blackness creeping into his view, but it was a losing battle. "Yamato," TK murmured sleepily. The last thing the Digidestined of Hope heard as sleep claimed him was his older brother shouting his name and Piedmon's laughter chasing the six-year-old deeper into the darkness. 

***

**_Present Day_**

TK sighed as the door opened and closed again, and opened his eyes. No use lying abed, since Piedmon would just come and wake the birthday boy up his own way... and tonight was coming fast enough. There wasn't a need to speed up what would inevitably occur. The blonde sighed, then sat up. 

"Good morning, Prince Takeru," LadyDevimon greeted softly, standing over by the closet. As every morning, she was already picking out TK's first outfit for the day. "Lord Piedmon has informed me that our practice is to be suspended today, for your wedding, finally." 

"Yeah, finally," TK sighed, then rubbed a hand over his eyes. 

"Aren't you thrilled, Prince Takeru?" Lady Devimon asked, confused. "You finally get to fulfill your soul bond. Usually, that's one's greatest pleasure." 

"My pleasure at others' pain, LadyD," TK replied bitterly, calling the female Digimon the nickname only the young man used. "I never wanted to be here, you know that and Piedmon knows that.... but why he held back on doing to me what he's already done to the others is beyond me." 

LadyDevimon sighed, and carried over the outfit she had selected for TK. "Things could be much easer, my prince, if you would just accept your place here." 

"What place, LadyD? As Piedmon's plaything? His pet Digidestined, at his side to show off to the peons, to show his mastery of the Child of Hope?" TK sighed, and dropped his head into his hands, fighting back tears. 

The bed shifted as LadyDevimon dropped down beside the distraught boy. "Lord Piedmon DOES love you, my little prince," she said, softly. Although she was an Virus Digimon, she was also a _female_ Virus Digimon, and a special bond had sprung up between the two, very similar to a mother/child bond, thus their nicknames for each other. 

TK sighed. "And that's the problem, LadyD. Death would be better than this... gilded prison. Chains of gold are still chains." A gentle arm wrapped around the last captive Digidestined's shoulder, and the blonde whispered, "I'm frightened, LadyD. He wants something I'm not sure I can give." 

***

LadyDevimon watched silently as the son she never had cried into her shoulder, and she rubbed his back soothingly. _Soul son, I wish I could help you,_ she thought, _but I cannot. No one can, except Piedmon.... it would be folly to deny the soul bond between you two. Besides, how can you give to him what he already has... I've seen the signs of love in you, even as you resist admitting it._ LadyDevimon just held the prince, wishing she could ease his pain. 

Her mind wandered back twelve years to when she first saw the young man, then a small boy. The child had been so brave, facing the Dark Masters even as he floated three feet above the ground. Personally, LadyDevimon had thought that Piedmon was involved in too much theatrics, but since he was her boss and a Mega, didn't voice her opinion. But she had been startled when Piedmon had called her forward and placed Prince Takeru into her care. She could understand, after all, LadyDevimon could take herself while the prince was only a human. But she was no nanny. 

But then she approached the boy, and saw the fright in his eyes, and her heart had melted. She'd gathered the child to her as carefully as if Takeru had been hers since birth, then used a small spell to send the six-year-old to sleep. She was surprised at how long he resisted her, but eventually, with a sleepy, "Yamato," he fell asleep, snuggled close to her chest. 

She had quickly carried the child to Lord Piedmon's quarters, not about to let anyone see her icy exterior melting for a child, a human child at that. She had worked too hard to be Piedmon's second in command and chief of security, to let some idiot take her place. And she discovered certain advantages that came with being Prince Takeru's guardian that she never would have had short of marrying Piedmon. 

One such advantage was having Piedmon's ear when it came to Takeru's care. When she had suggested that the young boy would need companions his own age, Piedmon had agreed quite willingly. It had been only a few months after the Digidestined had been captured, and LadyDevimon pointed out that friends his own age would help Takeru adjust more easily. Piedmon allowed her to go for companions for the young blonde, but only because her plans worked with his own. 

So when Piedmon opened Myotismon's gate to Earth, LadyDevimon had lead the small troop of Digimon to capture Piedmon's missing son and a Digibred girl-child, as well as a brown eyed, red hair young boy that LadyDevimon had originally just thought was a human that had caught her attention. But now, all these years later, she knew what had called her to claim the boy for Lord Piedmon. Blood had called to blood, and power to power. LadyDevimon's long lost son, Daimon, was returned to her, and was Prince Takeru's companion. 

Thinking of the redhead brought a satisfied smile to the female Digimon's face, as she imagined his father's rage. For as he had stolen Daimon from her while she was still recovering from the birth, so the child had been stolen from him by Gennai, Leomon, and Tialmon. And almost as if thinking of him summoned him, Daimon popped his head into the room. "Lady-mother," he greeted her, then noticed the sobbing bundle in her arms. Raising his eyes to her, he asked, "His eighteenth birthday?" 

LadyDevimon nodded. Daimon sighed, then took the crying young man from her. As Takeru's companion, friend, sometimes rival and enemy, and one time lover, Daimon knew Takeru better than anyone save Piedmon, and LadyDevimon allowed her son to take her charge from her. "I'll see you later," LadyDevimon said, and Daimon nodded. 

As soon as the door closed, and Daimon was sure that LadyDevimon was away, he said, "She's gone." Takeru's tears instantly dried up. Smirking at the birthday boy, Daisuke said, "Not too bad acting, TK." Only the redhead called Takeru by the nickname that Piedmon had forbidden everyone else, and only when they were alone. On the return, TK called Daimon by his human name. 

"Thanks. What did you find?" 

"Well, I think you might like this news, Take-chan. Yamato's still there." 

Takeru's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" 

"Yamato's still in his body. Miymon's only in control when they know someone's around, or aware. I know because I saw the switch, when they thought I wasn't in the room." 

"Tell me more." 

***

Yamato watched as Taichi left, then closed his eyes as he took the body over again. _Oh, Taichi,_ he moaned in his mind, _if I could help you, I would, but that bastard won't let me._

_Damn straight, pathetic weakling. He's mine by Father's grace and my strength._

_Beating Taichi black and blue isn't making him 'yours,'_ Yamato taunted. _I already have his heart, and we both know it. You'll never have it, and you're jealous because we both know it!_

Miymon growled and paced in the corner of their shared mind that was his when Yamato was in control. _I don't understand why Father didn't just get rid of you._

Yamato smirked, and answered out loud, "It must kill you, Prince Miymon. Especially since we both know that if I'm destroyed, so are you. You need ME, Yamato Ishida, Digidestined of Friendship, partner to Gabumon, loved by Taichi Kamiya." 

Yamato could feel the disgust rolling off of Miymon, and laughed. "What, no answer? Come on, your _highness,_" Yamato said tauntingly. "Or am I right?" Yamato's smirk grew. "It's just eating you up, isn't it? That you need me to exist." 

_Just as it eats you up that I get to have Taichi,_ Miymon smirked, then laughed as Yamato growled. _Of course, that Koushiro was a sweet bedmate. Maybe I should ask Drajumon if I can borrow him again._ Miymon mentally licked his lips and laughed as Yamato fumed. _Of course, once Father dear dies, I'll make sure to keep Takeru alive._

"Touch him and I'll kill us both," Yamato snarled, his eyes turning crimson with fury. 

_Ooh, I'm so scared,_ Miymon mocked. _Then who would protect him?_

"Taichi would." 

_Not after I get through with him. Speaking of which, here he comes._

Yamato closed his eyes as the door opened, then found himself in the darkness that meant Miymon was back in control. 

"Forget the tray," Miymon drawled. "I changed my mind about what I'm hungry for." 

"Yes, my prince," Taichi said, in the now usual, emotionless tone. He put the tray in his hands on a nearby table, then dropped to his knees before Miymon. "What would please my prince?" 

"Look up at me," Miymon commanded. When Taichi obeyed, he purred, "What I want is you, Taichi," then dragged the brunette in for a deep, throat-swabbing kiss. 

Meanwhile, the hidden figure having watched the seemingly one-sided argument slipped out of the room. 

***

"Are you sure about this?" TK demanded. 

"As sure as I can be about anything," Daisuke said. "Your brother Yamato is still in the body, and shares it with Prince Miymon." 

TK shuddered, then mused, "I wonder who Yamato was talking about when he said, 'Touch him and I'll kill us both.'" 

"I don't know, but he scared _me_, TK," Daisuke said. 

"He scares you anyways," TK pointed out. 

"No, Prince Miymon scares me. Yamato was cool until he got mad," Daisuke pointed out. 

TK nodded, accepting the difference, but still looking thoughtful. "I wonder if he did that to all of the Digidestined. Used controlling personalities, I mean." 

Daisuke shrugged. "It's possible. I mean, if he did it once to Yamato, there's no telling who else he could have done it to. 

TK nodded, then narrowed his eyes. "I need a really big favor, Daisuke. One you might not want to take." 

"What is it? You know I'll do anything for you." 

"Even steal Piedmon's private journal?" 

Daisuke blinked in surprise, then smirked at the blonde. "You never think small, do you?" 

"Of course not," TK replied. "It's too much fun thinking big!" The two boys shared a grin of friendship and understanding. 

***

TK paced anxiously in the bedroom, worried for his red headed friend. It had been two hours ago that Daisuke had gone to steal Piedmon's private journals, and the full-breed Digimon was yet to return. "Come on, Daisuke, get back here," he whispered. 

The door opened, and TK turned towards it, hope lighting up his face, only to have that hope crushed as Piedmon entered, holding his journal to him, and dragging Daisuke behind him with the other. "What's going on?" TK asked. 

Piedmon frowned at TK. "You know that if you want something from me, you only have to ask for it, right? 

TK gulped and nodded. "Then why did you send Lord Daimon after my PRIVATE journal, my Takeru?" Piedmon asked, tone carefully neutral. What TK didn't know was that Piedmon was filled with hope and anticipation behind the blank expression he had on his face. The Emperor had been waiting for a moment like this for years. 

"First of all, I'm NOT yours!" TK growled, his anger growing as Piedmon smirked. 

"That debatable, my Takeru." 

TK snarled, and was about to argue, when he changed his mind about the uselessness of continuing this conversation. "I doubt you would have just let me read it," the Child of Hope replied dryly. 

There was a strange expression on Piedmon's face as he said, softly, "You'd be amazed at what I'd let you do, my Takeru." He let go of Daisuke, then handed the diary over to TK. "Next time, just ask. You have every right to read this, as my soulmate, Takeru." 

TK stared at the book, then up at Piedmon in shock, then, as he took the journal, asked, "Why?" 

Piedmon's lips quirked up a bit, and added, softly, "Because, no matter what, you're a part of me, and I'm a part of you, Takeru. We're soulmates. Two souls, one life. You deserve to know how I come about to my decisions. Especially since we're getting married tonight." 

TK winced at the reminder, and muttered, "Oh, yeah, that....." THe young blonde sighed, then looked down at the journal. 

"There are details of the wedding that I still have to see to. I'll see you later, my Takeru," Piedmon said, then brushed his lips against TK's forehead. 

***

TK watched the seeming chaos that filled the throne room, and hesitated. Did he really want to do this? he wondered briefly. Did he really want to remain in the palace for the rest of his life, with THE Dark Master, the ruler of the Digital World, the one that somehow twisted his friends personalities, until he barely recognized them? TK watched Piedmon direct the flow of servants, and realized, with a sigh, Yes, he did. 

Taking a deep breath, TK straightened his shoulders, then waded into the chaos, avoiding overburdened servants carrying huge vases of black roses, huge rolls of black cloth, and other unidentifiable objects that TK assumed was for the wedding. He managed to keep his general direction towards the clown Digimon, who was in the process of directing the positioning of a black marble table before the double thrones, one of which was so new the black satin cloth of the seat and back cushions shined as much as the cold silver that made up most of the throne. TK waited until Piedmon told the servant Red Vegimon that he was satisfied with the placing of the table, then moved over to his soulmate's side. 

Piedmon shifted towards TK as the young Digidestined approached, and asked, "Done reading my journal already?" 

"Just the parts I was interested in." The CHild of Hope bit his lip, then, softly asked, "Can we speak in private, Piedmon? 

Piedmon nodded his agreement, then motioned TK to a private recess behind the thrones. "Something wrong, my Takeru?" Piedmon asked. He had noticed something... undefinably odd to Takeru's expression. 

TK took in a deep breath, gathering his courage, then slowly let it out before breathing. "I want to offer a deal." 

"A deal?" 

TK nodded. "I'll stay here, willingly, be your lifemate, I won't try to run away any more, or fight you...." He paused, then grinned weakly, "well, not fight you as in trying to escape. I'm sure we'll always have personality clashes, even if we are soulmates." The younger blonde's smile grew as Piedmon chuckled in agreement, then forced himself to go on, "I'll agree to all that.... if you agree to free the Digidestined from the spells controling them." 

Piedmon stared at TK for a long time. The silence between them stretched out so long that TK was afraid that Piedmon was going to turn him down, when Piedmon spoke two words. 

"All right." 

TK did a double take. "Say what!?!?!?!?" 

Piedmon smiled, and repeated, "All right. It's a deal." 

"May I know why?" TK asked quietly. 

Piedmon smiled, and said, "If you think about it, you already know the answer to it. I'd do anything to keep you here, Take-chan." _Plus, why would I deny you anything that you really want, like your friends and older brother,_ Piedmon added to himself. 

TK seemed to deflate at that. " I- oh, I see.... thank you for being honest with me," TK said softly. There was such pain in the young blond's voice that Piedmon almost added to his explination, but the child of hope was already moving away from him. The Emperor of the Digital World bit his lip to keep from shouting after Takeru, then sighed. 

"Way to go, imbecil," Piedmon muttered to himself. "It would only take three little words." He looked after TK, then muttered his greatest fear to himself. "But what if he doesn't love me back?" 

***

Puppetmon watches sadly from his hiding spot as Takeru got dressed for the wedding, and wondered why Piedmon got to have the human. _I'm just as powerful as Piedmon, and he's become too greedy with Takeru's time. He never used to mind Takeru playing with me! I should take Takeru from him!_

Puppetmon's eyes widened and he stiffed at the though. _Take Takeru from Piedmon? But Piedmon is_ the _Dark Master, the one that helped me to Mega... is so distracted by making sure everything for the wedding is perfect that he wouldn't even know until I have Takeru out of the castle. No one knows these passages better than me!_ A satisfied grin settled on the wooden Digimon's face. 

***

TK finished buttoning up his uniform that Piedmon had selected for him, then tugged at the collar of the jacket. _Could he have picked something **less** comfortable for me to wear?_ TK wondered. _But I have to admit, it does look good._ TK moved over to the full-length mirror and tugged at the sleeves of the jacket, straightening the seams of his wedding outfit. 

He noticed that his hands were shaking, and slowly closed them into fists as he closed his eyes. _Have courage, TK. This is** your **chance to help the others._

Unwanted, a voice pointed out, _If Piedmon keeps his word._

_He will. He has to._ TK opened his eyes to stare sightlessly into his reflection. _**Please** let him keep his word._ Lost in his own thoughts and prayers, the young blonde didn't notice when something gently wrapped around his ankles, until his legs were snapped together, throwing the young man towards the mirror. His forehead connected with the looking glass with a sickening **CRACK** and then everything went black. 

***

Piedmon had been happily seeing to the final details of the wedding ceremony when his head snapped up, eyes going blood red, a growl rolling from his throat. Everyone instantly froze, not wanted to be the one that was the target of his rage. 

"Prince Miymon." 

"Yes, Lord-Father?" Miymon asked from the back of the room. 

"Come with me. We're on a hunt." 

Miymon smirked, his eyes turning red. "My pleasure." He followed the Emperor of the Digital World, and the blonde half-Digimon prince was starteld to be lead to Takeru's quarters. "Lord-Father?" 

"Someone's kidnapped Prince Takeru," Piedmon growled. 

Miymon's eyes widened. _Who had the balls to do that?_ one of the two personalities in the shared body wondered. Niether was sure which. But as soon as the prince noticed the blood on the mirror, the Miymon was shoved aside by Yamato. A trembling hand rose up to touch the cracked and crazed reflection. "TK......" 

Piedmon whirled at the breathed nickname, then turned grey at seeing the red smear. He stalked closer, his hand reaching up to touch the blood on the looking glass. "It's still warm," Piedmon said. "It can't be far." He was never so grateful for his time with Myo-chan, his dead vampire love. At least he knew when blood was fresh, just by touch. The clown emperor was about to send out a probe to seek for TK when something caught his eye, a tapestry moving when it shouldn't. 

Piedmon whirled, Yamato moving with him, and cut the heavy cloth down with his Trump Swords, revealing a hidden doorway behind it. Yamato entered first, looking both ways, then shook his head. Piedmon entered the passageway, then snarled in frustration, a pissed off expression on his face. The passageway extended both ways, and was cleared of dust, leaving no clue as to which way the abductor went with the young man. Piedmon started down one way, then froze when something under his foot crunched. Piedmon stepped back then knelt down to pick up the object as Yamato reached his side. "What is it?" Yamato asked softly, as his father started to growl again. 

"Takeru's pendant," Piedmon snarled furiously, the magnitude of the trechery making him furious beyond belief. Only three beings knew about the tracking spell in Takeru's pendant, the one that marked him as Piedmon's intended mate, and all three that knew about the tracking spell had been helped up the the Mega level by the clown Digimon. And he hadn't seen any of the three today. "Go as Prince Miymon. Tell the Dark Masters, I want their second in commands and their consorts," Piedmon ordered. 

Yamato stared at Piedmon, startled. Then he stumbled as something in him wrenched, a mental scream echoing in his mind. He stared at Piedmon as he realized that for the first time in 12 years, he was alone in his his own body. _What the hell is going on?_

As if he read Yamato's mind, which Yamato knew was quite possible, Piedmon spoke. "I'm keeping my part of my and Takeru's bargin. He agreed to remain here as my lifemate and partner if I freed you and the other Digidestined from your controling personalities." 

"Then why do it now?" Yamato asked, confused. 

Piedmon slowly stood up, turning to face Yamato, rage and pain twisting his expression into something Yamato hoped never to see again. "Because right now, I only trust you and the other Digidestined, son. Takeru was kidnapped by a Dark Master. My soulmate, my OTHER HALF was taken by me, by someone that I helped to the Mega level." Yamato flinched at the pain in Piedmon's eyes, and knew, in that instant, that Piedmon was jsut as worried and afraid for Takeru as Yamato himself was. 

The Child of Friendship took in a deep breath, then nodded. "As you wish..... Lord-Father. We will get TK back." With that, Yamato turned and left for the other Dark Masters' personal headquarters. 

To be continued


	2. Gathering Courage

Gathering Courage _**Legal Disclaimer:** I still don't own Digimon. Wish I did. _

**Author's Note:** I apologize for how long this has taken to be finished. I lost the disk, then found it, then lost it agian. It's only when Cynthia Harrell decided to have this fic done for her Midwinter's gift that I decided to get off my butt and find the disk. She's the big one to thank for this being done. 

Attributes Regained 2:   
Gathering Courage   
by: KrazieKat 

Piedmon watched as Drajumon replied to his question about MachineDramon's latest doings, and mentally sighed. Drajumon had been his greatest creation, taking a whining, terrified child and turning him into a strong young mon worthy of being called Myotismon's heir. But Takeru meant more to the clown Digimon than some creation. Wearily, he reached out and snapped the bonds keeping Drajumon in control. Then something unexpected happened. 

Sharp, agonizing pain ripped through Piedmon's chest, stealing his ability to breathe. A gloved hand clawed at his heart and his head snapped back, his eyes rolling in their sockets as the pain went on and on. The world greyed around him, and by the time Piedmon fully returned to reality, his son and the other freed Digidestined were around him, Jyou checking Piedmon over as he gasped for air. 

Yamato sighed and eased Jyou aside. "I was afraid of this," he said. "He's just exhausted, near the edge of his power. All he needs is rest, food, and a lot of painkillers, in that order." 

"It _did_ take nearly two years to put controlling personalities in all of us, but he's removed all of them in two hours, all which have had at least eight years that to get rooted," Koushirou commented. 

"I can see why he's exhausted, when you put it that way," Mimi said. 

Yamato helped Piedmon to his feet, and Jyou took the other side of the Dark Master. "His bedroom is this way." 

"No!" Piedmon gasped. "Not.... there..... please.... Not... until.... Take-chan.... is returned....." 

Yamato blinked, frowning, then realization dawned. "All right." To Jyou, he commented, "There's more empty bedrooms in the family wing. C'mon." The two helped the elder Mega into an empty bedroom, and laid Piedmon down onto the bed. 

***

Takeru blinked as he opened his eyes, and for a second thought that he was blind. Then he realized that he wasn't blind, there just wasn't any light to see by. Taking in a deep breath, he reached for his throbbing forehead, then jerked as his hands stopped not even an inch from their original position, jerking his legs higher. _What the **fuck**!?_ he wondered. Then he realized that his wrists and ankles were tied together, so that pulling on one would pull on the other. 

_Just great. This means I'm kidnapped again. Let's see.... last time it was Jeramon, the time before that, Apocalymon.... who is it this time? The Vaccine Council?_ He sighed and settled back, expecting his captor to come gloat shortly. But that "shortly" turned into an endless stretch of time before light slowly growing in the middle of the room filled the area, and preceeded the sound of a door being unlocked 

"Oh, goody, you're awake," Puppetmon said. "Hungry?" 

"Puppetmon?" Takeru blinked, his eyes dazed by the lights, even with the care that had been taken to keep him from being hurt. "_You_ kidnapped me? Why?" 

"Because I can't let Piedmon have you." 

"Why? Why now? Why not before I made the deal to marry Piedmon?" Takeru demanded angrily. 

"Because he was taking you from me," Puppetmon replied, as if it should be obvious. "He won't let you play with me any more." 

"You make me sound like a pet or a toy," Takeru replied, feeling a little hurt. "Is that all you think of me as? 

"You're my friend!" Puppetmon protested. 

"A _friend_ doesn't kidnap someone after said person made a deal to get his family back!" Takeru snapped. "I agreed to marry Piedmon because I want my brother and friends back! Now, for all I know, he's torturing them all, to see if their controls have slipped! If any of my friends are hurt, I'm going to hate you for life, Puppetmon!" 

Puppetmon didn't appear to be bothered by that at all. "You don't mean it." 

"Do I? You know how I feel about being made to break my promises," Takeru replied. Puppetmon flinched at the harsh tone. "I may not like it, but I've had the past ten years to get used to the idea that Piedmon _is_ my soulmate. Take me back, Puppetmon." 

"No! You don't need him, Takeru!" Puppetmon wasn't going to give up easily. He'd put a lot of effort into this, risked so much, and he was _not_ going to tamely let his playmate go. 

Takeru wasn't having any of it, though. He'd given his word and that was all there was to it. "Let me go, Puppetmon. I don't belong here, I belong with Piedmon." 

"No. I'm not gonna let you go," the wooden Digimon replied, then looked down at the tray in his hands. "Here's something to eat. The ropes binding you will let you go when I leave and the lights will stay on." Puppetmon put the tray down, then left, leaving a fuming human behind him. 

Takeru glared at the tray for a moment, and considering just dumping the tray, ignoring his hunger, then decided it would be better if he ate. _Puppetmon wouldn't have drugged it, he doesn't need drugs to keep me caged, and we both know this. I may as well eat to keep up my strenght._ Takeru sighed, and hoped that he would be rescued soon. 

***

Taichi waited. But his nerves wouldn't let him wait in one place, so he was bouncing around the bedroom he had spent ten years sharing with an abusive bastard named Miymon. He was waiting for Yamato to return from checking on his father. _But is it really Yama-chan? Or is it just that bastard, waiting for me to trust him?_ Taichi wondered, feeling a faint shiver at the thought of Miymon. _I know what Piedmon claimed, but still.... how do I tell?_

His mental rambling was cut off by the sound of the bedroom door opening, and he jumped to his feet as the blonde son of Piedmon entered. Anxious brown eyes met exhausted blue, and in that instant, Taichi could feel the question of it being Miymon or Yamato in control go flying out the window. Taichi hurried over to Yamato's side, and wrapped his arms around his soulmate's waist, snuggling in. "What's wrong, Yama-chan?" he asked softly. The two words that followed shocked Taichi to speachlessness. 

"Piedmon's dying." 

Taichi helped Yamato over to the bed while he tried to reconnect his brain and mouth again. He knelt down to remove the young Mega's shoes, and felt his speach return. "What do you mean, Piedmon's dying?" Taichi asked. 

"Something or someone is sucking away his power. And it has something to do with being seperated from Takeru. I didn't want to tell the others, but I could sense it even as he freed Jyou from Drajumon's control. It's fairly minor right now, but if we don't reunite Piedmon and Takeru soon, we may loose Piedmon," Yamato explained. It was hard for him to even think about that. Piedmon might not have been always the nicest Digimon, but that _was_ his father, and after all this time, he was almost more of one than the human he'd spent years with on Earth calling 'dad'. 

"And then we lose Takeru either to insanity or death," Taichi added softly, noting the look of pain that flashed through Yamato's eyes at the thought of the loss of his brother. 

"Yeah." Yamato said nothing more, refusing to even consider giving up. Whoever had taken his brother was _definitly_ going to pay for it. 

For a moment, there was silence except for the sounds of Taichi urging Yamato to stretch out on the bed. The brunnette tucked a blanket around the exhausted Mega, then stretched out beside his mate. "We'll get Takeru back, Yama-chan. I have faith in that. Although it would help to know where our partners are, and the Tags and Crests." 

"Piedmon's already sent out orders that our Digimon be sent back here... he sent it about the time that I was out collecting the others from the Dark Master," Yamato replied. "As to the Digivices, Tags, and Crests, Piedmon has already shared where they are, and how to get them, with Jyou and myself." There was a long pause, then Yamato whispered, "I just hope they still work for us. It's been so long-" A finger on his lips cut the blonde off. 

"We just have to trust that they do. Gennai said they were made for _us_, Yama-chan, so only we can use them. We just have have the courage to try, the faith to trust in the crests, the hope that we haven't changed that much, and the knowledge that tehy were made for us. We just have to believe in our attributes." 

"When did you become the thinker of this relationship, Tai-chan?" Yamato asked jokingly. 

"Mmm.... when I realized that you'd be blaming yourself over everything that's happened to us. If anyone, I'm at fault, Yama-chan. I'm the one that decided we should head back right then." 

"We all chose to come back, Tai-chan, it's not your fault." 

"Then who does the fault belong to?" Taichi shot back sharply. "You didn't know Piedmon was your father, you certainly couldn't help what he did to you. We were out-classed, out-manuvered, and out of luck. Takeru's still alive, and when we get him back, we'll all be together." 

"And what about Miymon did to you?" Yamato whispered. The mere thought that it had been _his_ body that had hurt the one he loved more than any other was enough to promise nightmares for centuries. 

"That in and of itself should answer the question, Yama-chan. _Miymon_ abused me, not you. You would no more hurt me than you would Takeru." Taichi smiled sadly at Yamato. "I love you, Yamato... and if it means embracing your dark half to keep you with me, forever, then so be it. Especially now that I'm not bespelled to be submissive and obedient. I'll fight for you, Yama-chan." 

"And I'll fight for you, Tai-chan." 

***

Jyou stood on the balcony of his assigned bedroom in Piedmon's palace, and watched the sun rise for the first time since his unwilling transformation into Drajumon. _Almost ten years now since I last saw a sunrise. I wonder why I can stand sunlight, while it hurt Drajumon. I'll never take a sunrise for granted again, though._ A faint noise turned the half-breed towards his bedroom doorway, and smiled at his own soulmate, Koushirou. 

"I thought I would find you here, Jyou-chan," the redhead said, and came over to snuggle with him. "Trying to prove Drajumon is gone?" 

The bluenette shook his head a tiny bit. "Just admiring something I never thought I'd see again," Jyou said. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like my body grew up and changed without me," Koushirou said. Of all of the breeds, he was the most changed, after ten years as Koumon. He had been kept in a feline form by Piedmon's magic, and now the redhead would never be able to pass as human for long. His eyes were permanently shaped like cat's eyes, and whenever he opened his mouth, tiny fangs showed through. The retractable claws, he could hide naturally, but the eyes would need contacts to hide. But Jyou wasn't repulsed by his partner's feline qualities. 

"I know how you feel," Jyou said softly. His changes had been more subtle, but just as permanent. He'd never be clutzy Jyou ever again, there would always be a hint of the hunter in his movements, and if he weren't careful, his vampire strenght and speed would take over. In addition, Jyou's need for food was almost non-existent, the half-breed vampire was able to live for weeks with only his weekly blood from Koushirou to sustain him. "We'll never be able to go home," Jyou said wistfully. "We've grown up, and everyone else is still living that same day we left." 

"It's not so bad," Koushirou responded. "I mean, things could have gone better.... but as they are, things aren't so bad. They could be a lot worse." 

Jyou had to smile at that. "True. Things could be a lot worse. But there's one thing that would make things a lot better, Kou-chan. At least for me." 

"What's that?" 

The vampire got down on one knee, much to Koushirou's shock, and asked, "I don't have a ring, but I made a promise to myself that if I ever got a chance, I'd ask you, not matter what. Would you marry me, Kou-chan, and be my lifemate as well as soulmate?" 

The Child of Knowledge worked his mouth, shocked to speachlessness. But he didn't have to say anything, for his eyes held his answer to Jyou's question. Finally, he managed a fervantly whispered, "Yes, Jyou-chan, forever yes!" before their lips met in a very passionate, and very loving, kiss. 

***

Sora snuggled into the warm shape before her, and smiled gently as Mimi purred in her sleep. They hadn't done anything more than talk, but they had talked most of the night through. The Child of Love figured that the other breeds would be talking to _their_ soulmates. She smiled as a glint of light caught her eye, drawing her attention to the ring around her finger, and the matching ring around Mimi's finger. The first question out of both girls' mouths, asked at the same time, had been "Will you marry me?" 

When the laughter and the kissing had stopped, and the girls slid their matching rings onto the other's finger, the pair had snuggled, discussing various things, mostly what they would like to do with the rest of their lives, now that they were free. When Mimi pointed out that they weren't sure that Piedmon would let them remain free, Sora pointed back that if Piedmon hadn't meant to keep them free, he wouldn't have destroyed the controlling personalities. 

"Why undo all that work, if he didn't mean for us to be free, Mimi-chan?" 

"I guess. I hope you're right, Sora-chan." The Child of Sincerity paused, then, "You're sure Soranamon is gone?" 

"Completely, Mimi-chan. Well, maybe not completely. Once a month she'll be rearing her ugly head." 

"Her head wasn't ugly. It was her attitude." 

Sora blushed, then asked, "What do you think of us continuing to work with MetalSeadramon, Mimi-chan?" 

"I like him," Mimi replied. "He's willing to take suggestions from us. And, as silly as this sounds about a Mega, he needs us." 

Sora nodded, understanding. "We take care of things he'd never notice. We know where everything is, or at least the general area of where to look. Those living in his realm aren't afraid to come talk to us." 

"So we're decided? After the wedding, we go back to help MetalSeadramon?" Mimi asked. 

"We go back." 

***

Hikari curled around Gatomon and purred, nuzzling her mate. Ten years since she had been turned into a feline, modeled after GoldenKoumon, Koushirou's Mega form. Hikari sighed, then licked Gatomon's ear. Ten years since she last saw Angewomon. Eight years since Hikari and Gatomon had been handed over to Rosemon as pets. Seven years since Rosemon's soulmate, Cynthia arrived. 

"What's wrong, Hika-chan?" Gatomon asked. 

"It's been ten years," Hikari mewled. "I don't even recall what it feels like to run on two legs, or to feel the wind on my face any more." 

"We'll find a way to get rid of Piedmon, Hika, and then Rosemon can remove the spell on you," Gatomon said. It was the same promise they made to each other every night. 

"I know, I know, Gato-chan, it's just that-" Hikari cut off as agony surged through her. She yowled in agony, and pulled away from Gatomon, curling up. The agony surged through her again, and Hikari suddenly remembered the last time she had felt like this: ten years ago, when Piedmon turned her into an attack feline. 

"Hika-chan?" Gatomon asked worriedly. Hikari screamed again, wishing she could reassure her mate. The white haired Digimon stared in horror as Hikari's body twitched and convulsed, then the horror turned to hope as a familiar, humaniod form began to take shape under the light brown fur that covered the Child of Light. 

Hikari let her head drop as one surge of agony faded away, panting, only to lift her head again as another surge came in. Before Gatomon's fascinated eyes, the fangs in Hikari's mouth slowly shrunk, and the pupils of her eyes rounded out, becoming human. After seven agonizing minutes, which to both Hikari and Gatomon seemed to go on forever, the agony passed, and Hikari lifted her head, pushing her hair out of her face with one hand. 

"Gatomon?" her voice croaked, unused after ten years of yowls, mewls, meows, purrs, and other feline vocalizations. 

"Hika-chan?" Gatomon asked, hurrying over to her mate's side. "What's going on?" 

"I... I don't know..." Hikari swallowed, trying to moisten her mouth. "I think Piedmon finally released me from the spell." A knock on the door interrupted them. 

Rosemon had long ago spelled the door to open when commanded by either Hikari or Gatomon, so when Gatomon told the person outside to enter, the door swung open silently. The human who entered had clothes over one arm, and Gatomon blinked, confused. 

"Cynthia-sama, do you know what's going on?" 

Rosemon's consort and soulmate smiled. Hikari recalled that she had always been nice to them, even before finding out who they really were. "You're wanted in the throne room." 

Hikari smiled, and commented, "Your accent is still lousy." Even after seven years of nothing but Japanse, the American girl never quite lost her accent. 

Cynthia smiled. "I'll live." She came over with the clothes, and helped Hikari to her feet. She seemed happy for Hikari and Gatomon when she smiled at the Child of Light and said, "You're welcome." 

Hikari slowly got dressed, struggling with the bra. Cynthia helped with the former feline, knowing that this was the first bra Hikari had ever put on, and Hikari glanced down at her chest. "When did I get these?" 

"It's all a part of growing up. You'll probably notice a few other changes as you get used to being human again." 

Hikari shuddered. "Periods." 

"Maybe. Ready?" 

"As I'll ever be," Hikari replied. 

Cynthia grinned. "Let's go." Gatomon and Hikari followed Rosemon's consort to the throne room. When they entered, Rosemon had eyes only for her soulmate, but a new voice made Hikari's turn to the people beside the throne. 

"Hikari?" Taichi asked, shocked. 

"Taichi?" Hikari's eyes widened, filling with hope, but a part of her didn't dare hope. That part was squashed when Taichi ran over and hugged his little sister with all the strength of their years apart. 

He stepped back and eyes Hikari from head to toe. "You look wonderful!" he proclaimed, before hugging her again. She really had grown up well. 

"It...it's really you?? I can hardly believe it." Hikari stared at him in shock. Though it had been years, she still could recognize him; he _was_ her brother after all. Was the nightmare finally over? Had they finally won? 

"It's really me. Piedmon freed all of us. He sent me and Yamato to collect you from Rosemon." 

Hikari smiled. "Really?" This was unexpected, but a part of her sensed just how right it was. 

Taichi nodded, then became serious. "Takeru was kidnapped while he was getting ready to marry Piedmon. Only a Dark Master could have taken him." 

Hikari's eyes widened in shock. "Who?" Who would have _dared_ do something like that? It was unthinkable. She wasn't all that fond of Piedmon, but anyone with a grain of sense respected his power. 

"We don't know." 

"Oh." Hikari's eyes fell to the floor, her heart aching for Takeru. She hadn't known him all that long, but she had sensed a great friendship in the making. He had to be hurting, wherever he was. Being away from one's soulmate was not a pleasant thought. 

But we're going to find out and get Takeru back." Taichi paused. "Yama-chan and I are both going to stay here, with Piedmon, after this is over." 

Hikari eyed Taichi, then nodded. "Earth isn't home anymore." After all the time away, everything that had happened, she knew in her heart they'd never be content anywhere else. 

Taichi nodded in agreement. "Besides, Piedmon isn't such a bad guy, once you get to know him." 

Rosemon finally spoke up. "If you two need a place to stay, after the wedding, I'll happily prove the both of you with a home. You've spent seven years protecting my soulmate when I couldn't, it's the least I can offer you." 

Hikari looked at Gatomon, who spoke for the both of them. "Thank you, Rosemon-sama.... but I think we want to stay closer to our family." Gatomon really wanted the chance to get to know the others. She felt partially cheated that she'd escaped Myotismon only to become one of Piedmon's prisoners, but now that _that_ was over with, she had friendships to get caught up on. 

Her partner-mate nodded in agreement. "But we'll come visit." Rosemon and Cynthia were their friends, and Hikari was never going to lose another friend. 

Rosemon smiled. "You'll always be welcome here." As far as she was concerned, they were family, not captives. She'd only kept them all this time because her kingdom wasn't really in shape for a war against Piedmon. There had also been a part of her which had known the bonds of love he shared with Takeru would mellow him greatly. It had finally happened, too. 

"Thank you," Hikari replied. Rosemon smiled back. Today was definitely a day of great things. 

Taichi put a hand on Kari's shoulder. "Let's go home, guys." 

**To Be Continued**


End file.
